


Click

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can never say no to a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

~

"Fuck, fuckity, Merlin bloody fuck!" Draco's fingers scrabbled at the thick rope binding his wrists. The knots weren't tight, certainly not as tight as they usually were, and Harry wouldn't have set him the challenge if getting loose weren't at least _possible_. Still, his fingers were scratched and sore after tugging and pulling for the last twenty minutes, and he was no closer to freeing himself.

The large trunk in the corner gave an ominous tick and Draco turned toward it, panic-stricken.

Harry smiled. "Five more minutes, Draco."

Draco faced him, his eyes pleading. "Harry, please. You're not going to use the cane, right? Because I'm really not feeling that well today, and I'm still a bit sore from the flogger yesterday, and-"

"Draco." Draco bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything else. "We agreed to the terms beforehand; there's no more negotiating. Are you saying you've already given up hope of getting out of the bonds?"

Draco worried his lip for a moment. He had agreed to this, after all. Though, to be fair, Harry had had his cock halfway down Draco's throat at the time. Under those conditions, getting loose from a bit of rope before the time-lock on their toy chest expired had seemed entirely possible.

Draco looked down at his bound wrists and had a sudden burst of inspiration. He raised his hands to his mouth and took one of the twined loops between his teeth, yanking hard.

"No, you can only use your hands."

Draco let the rope drop from his mouth and looked up at Harry, outraged. "What? That's not fair! You never said anything about that at the beginning."

Harry shifted in his seat and Draco bit back a whimper when he saw the bulge in the front of Harry's trousers. Any show of excitement would seriously undermine his protests.

Harry somehow knew anyway, smiling another one of his smug fucking smiles. "I need that mouth, Draco. It's no good to me all torn up and rope-burned."

Draco's stomach clenched, and he shifted on the carpet, bringing his hands to his lap to try and hide the effect of Harry's words. Although, bound and bare-arsed, there really wasn't much he could do. Harry laughed at his obvious dilemma, and the deep timber shot straight to Draco's cock, making the problem even worse.

"Haaarry!" Draco whined. He had no chance of getting out of his bonds now, but he could still try and earn a little leniency by acting pitiful.

_Click_. Harry and Draco turned just as the lid of the toy chest popped open, a knotted mass of rope and black leather peaking out from its depths. Draco swallowed as Harry stood and crossed to the chest. He tried to stay calm, but he couldn't stop himself from nervously picking at the rope still wrapped around his wrists.

Harry pushed the lid back all the way before bending down to rummage though the trunk's contents. "Let's see. My choice, right? That's what we agreed?" Harry knew damn well what they'd agreed to, he was just torturing Draco at this point.

Harry took the cane out first and Draco froze, watching in terror as he turned it over in his hands, running his fingers up the thin, flexible wood before placing it back inside the truck. Draco sagged with relief and Harry chuckled darkly, obviously intent on making this as difficult for Draco as possible.

Next came the rubber flogger, much harsher than the bullhide they'd played with the day before. Draco wasn't sure if his back could take it, and he was grateful when Harry returned that to the trunk as well.

Harry dug around for another minute or so before pulling out a short, wooden paddle and Draco perked up a bit. His arse was still sore, certainly, but not as badly as his back, and he loved the paddle. He imagined himself bent over Harry's lap, his arms and legs bound and immobilized as that warm tingle spread through his body and he shivered.

Harry was smirking at him when Draco looked up again and he felt his face heat. Harry knew all of Draco's secrets, of course, but that didn't mean he wasn't occasionally embarrassed by how much he loved their games. Even the ones he was most scared of, if he were really being honest.

Harry was apparently through with torturing him though, and he closed the lid to the trunk and stood up. "Get up on the chair and bend over the back."

Draco stood quickly, forgetting his bound hands for a moment and stumbling a little before regaining his balance. He carefully kneeled on the seat of the chair, leaning his elbows against the back and sticking his arse out. He felt Harry move behind him and he forced himself to relax; it hurt much worse if he was nervous.

The paddle sliced through the air with a whoosh and hit Draco squarely in the center of his left arse cheek. He exhaled hard with the impact, the wind knocked out of him for a moment, but he knew that was no excuse. "One."

After a beat, the second hit connected. "Two." Harry ran his palm over Draco's heated skin; his hand was cold in comparison and Draco shivered again.

Harry removed his hand and the next strike landed with a loud smack. "Three."

It went on like this, four, five, fifteen more times, until Draco's body was shaking with the effort of kneeling, of withstanding blow after blow of the paddle. His arse was on fire, hundreds of pin pricks tingling across the surface of his skin, raw and super-sensitive.

The paddle clattered to the floor and Harry wrapped his fist around Draco's leaking cock, the tight grip making Draco cry out. "Fuck, _yes_. Please."

Harry grabbed the back of Draco's hair with his free hand, yanking hard until Draco's neck bent all the way back and Harry could reach Draco's mouth. He pressed his lips to Draco's, sucking hard on Draco's tongue when Draco finally opened up to him. His hand pulled roughly at Draco's prick as he savagely bit Draco's mouth and chin until Draco tasted blood.

Harry lapped it all up, tiny little swipes of his tongue that finally sent Draco over the edge, his orgasm rocketing through him almost painfully. Only Harry's arm wrapped around his chest kept Draco on the chair, and it took him several minutes before he could even lift his head, his breath coming fast and harsh and making him dizzy.

Harry pressed forward until Draco could feel the outline of Harry's cock hot against his lower back. "I bet you can't make me come in under thirty seconds."

Draco flexed his fingers, trying to work out the numbness. "What do I get if I win?"

Harry rutted against him for another minute before answering, and Draco heard that smug fucking smile in his voice before he'd even opened his mouth. "I'll let you tie me up."

Draco was quiet for a beat. "Deal."

~


End file.
